1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an OLED display including a curved portion and an image compensating method of the OLED display including the curved portion.
2. Discussion
Conventional OLED displays typically include a pixel circuit and an OLED disposed in association with each pixel area on a substrate. In this manner, such OLED displays are configured to present an image using combinations of light emitted from a plurality of OLEDs. When a polymer film is employed as the substrate, a typical OLED display may be flexible and, thereby, include a combination of shapes, such as a combination of flat portions and curved portions. For example, such an OLED display may include a flat portion and a curved portion connected to at least one edge of the flat portion.
Traditionally, when an OLED display emits white light, the white color of the light observed from a frontal (or perpendicular) perspective may be different from that of light observed from a side (or angled) perspective. White angle difference (WAD) is a metric for evaluating the variation of the white color depending on the viewing angle of an observer. That is, WAD measures and evaluates levels of luminance variations and color coordinate variations with respect to viewing angles and compares such variations with a viewing perspective that is perpendicular to the light source.
Users generally position themselves “front and center” to watch content presented via, for example, an OLED display. If a curved portion of the OLED display is located at an edge of the flat portion, users may perceive light emitted from the flat portion (e.g., frontally-emitted light), as well as light emitted from the curved portion (e.g., laterally-emitted light). As such, light laterally-emitted from the curved portion may have a different white color from light frontally-emitted from the flat portion. This may cause color quality differences. In other words, the color quality of the curved portion observed from a “front and center” viewing position may be different from the color quality of the flat portion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.